<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little bit of patience and everything will be alright by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037516">A little bit of patience and everything will be alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Making Out, Minsung are switches, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Uni AU, late night studying, stressed Minho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung" Jisung whispers, breaking the silence. "Guess what"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>They both giggle at that and Minho pulls away, cupping the youngers' face and running his thumbs across his round, squishy cheeks.</p><p>It's late and they're both a mess. But that doesn't prevent them from being all soft and sappy like they usually are. They're in love after all. And love has no boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little bit of patience and everything will be alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi bbs!! This is a short fluffy minsung fic. Hope you enjoy! I gotta say that I did have an account here that I had to delete coz I had some issues with my phone. But here I am again with a new one so I hope things work out well this time. I don't know if I'm gonna rewrite the fics I had in my old acc. I didn't have them written anywhere else so unfortunately they weren't saved. Maybe I'll just come up with something new. Again, hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's almost four am in the morning. Jisung should be asleep by now. But he can't sleep. He can't when Minho's stressed and not sleeping peacefully by his side, when so many thoughts are running through his head. </p><p>It has been a tough couple of months. And sure, exam season is finally coming to an end but Minho still has to study hard for his final test tomorrow morning and Jisung still has to work his ass off for a few more days. Together with Changbin and Chan, they need to finish a significant number of songs until next Tuesday.<br/>
If they don't, they won't that deal they've been dreaming of. A deal they've been chasing after for almost over a year, to write and compose songs for a famous band, overseas.</p><p>Jisung huffs in exasperation. If only he could get his tired boyfriend to bed and get some shut-eye... He knows he won't be sleeping tomorrow either, or the night after. All because of work. He knows that for the next few days he'll be spending most of his time in the studio and not in Minho's embrace. That's something that annoys him beyond belief because things have been so hectic lately that the two of them haven't been spending as much time together.<br/>
And they live in the same damn dorm!</p><p>Therefore, deciding that it's completely useless to keep chasing after sleep for the time being, Jisung untangles himself from the thin blankets and waddles drowsily to the next room, where his boyfriend is studying. 

</p><p>He finds the brunet sitting on the small worn-out couch with his knees drawn to his chest, his books and notes spread all over the place. The dancer is obviously just as exhausted as Jisung. He's holding his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes forcefully in a desperate attempt to stay awake for a little while longer.

</p><p>The blonde male frowns at the scene unfolding before him. He hates seeing Minho suffer like this.

</p><p>"Minmin hyung?" he calls out softly, not wanting to startle the older boy.

</p><p>Said boy flinches slightly, then looks up to meet his boyfriend's concerned gaze. His eyes are tired and droopy, adorned by dark circles and his brown hair messy but it still manages to look as soft as ever. His voice sounds small and exhausted as he replies.

</p><p>"Hey sunshine. How come you're not asleep?"

</p><p>Jisung walks over to him, leaning down to peck his sharp nose delicately.

</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." he mumbles. He picks up some books from the couch, clearing some space to sit next to Minho who instinctively leans against him.

</p><p>"Why baby? What's bothering you?" he asks.

</p><p>He takes one of the blonde's hands in his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Jisung hums softly, trying to collect his thoughts.

</p><p>"It's just... It's been so hectic lately. Hasn't it? I.. I mean..." he trails off and Minho patiently waits for him to continue.

</p><p>"I mean, we're both constantly stressed and restless and I just wanna take care of you whenever I see you like this. But then there's always something that needs to be done and we can't be together for long. Not for long enough. I've just missed being around you... And it's stupid because we fucking live together!"

</p><p>Minho giggles in that cute way he always does and Jisung can almost physically feel the stress leaving his body. God, he hasn't heard those giggles in days. He's missed them so much. The brunet turns to face him and tucks a stray blonde strand of hair behind the smaller boy's ear. And for the first time tonight, as Jisung gazes deeply into Minho's eyes, he catches that spark that never goes out. No matter how tired or sad or angry Minho's feeling the spark never fades, it never goes away. And Jisung loves that about him.

</p><p>The dancer's voice is soft as it reaches Jisung's ears. Soft and comforting, like lazy cuddles on a Saturday morning.

</p><p>"I know it's been a lot lately" he says "and I know that we haven't been spending as much time together. But it's almost over. Yeah? Just a few more days and we're free. A few more days and we'll have all the time in the world to do anything we like. You're strong Jisungie. And you guys will make it on time with the songs. Try not to stress too much about it. You'll get that deal. I know it"

</p><p>Jisung nods softly at the sleepy boy in front of him. Because despite all the exhaustion and restlessness Minho still knows what to say to make it all feel better.

</p><p>"How are you doing with those?" the blonde asks, gesturing to the pile of books and notes on the coffee table in front of them.

</p><p>"Great! I'm almost done. And I'm actually pretty confident that I'm gonna do well tomorrow. Just let me go over this page for one last time and then we can head to bed. Sounds good?"

</p><p>The blonde hums again. "Of course, baby" he replies.

</p><p>For the next few minutes they sit in comfortable silence on the couch, leaning against each other. Jisung's arm has found its way around Minho's shoulders, his fingers sliding through the brunet's locks, stroking him lightly. 

</p><p>And after a while Minho puts the book he's holding away and turns to Jisung who's almost fallen asleep. He smiles drowsily at the blonde who mirrors his expression. Then, Minho slides his index finger under Jisung's chin to tilt the younger's face upwards and plant a sweet peck on his cherry lips.

</p><p>"Thanks for keeping me company." he whispers. 

</p><p>Jisung beams at him and throws his arms around Minho's frame to pull him into a suffocatingly warm and comforting hug. Minho instantly returns the gesture, wrapping his own arms tightly around the smaller male and breathing into the heavenly smell of his fruity shampoo. They stay like that for a little while, enveloped in each other's warmth, their soft breathing and the faint sound of their heartbeats slowly lulling them to sleep.

</p><p>"Hyung" Jisung whispers, breaking the silence. "Guess what"

</p><p>"What?"

</p><p>"I love you"

</p><p>They both giggle at that and Minho pulls away, cupping the youngers' face and running his thumbs across his round, squishy cheeks.

</p><p>It's late and they're both a mess. But that doesn't prevent them from being all soft and sappy like they usually are. They're in love after all. And love has no boundaries.

</p><p>"I love you too. So much." Minho says back.

</p><p>He leans his forehead against Jisung's own and it doesn't take long for the blonde to crash their mouths together. It's a hungry kiss. Hungry and messy. And it screams "I've missed you".They've been deprived of each other for so long. They need this. And they're both too sleepy, too tired to control their needs.

</p><p>Their tongues slide together slowly, their teeth colliding every so often. But neither of them minds. They're both lost in each other, lost in the moment, lost in the sparks that ignite anywhere they touch.

</p><p>Jisung pulls away, breathless and Minho thinks he looks gorgeous. Sparkly eyes and red, kiss-swollen lips, messy blonde hair and soft honey skin, warm under his fingertips. They beam at each other as soon as they pull away, breaking into a fit of giggles shortly after.

</p><p>But then, Minho yawns and rubs at his eyes sleepily and maybe it's time for them to try and get some sleep. 

</p><p>"Baby, let's get to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow. Don't you?" whispers Jisung, pushing the dancer's soft bangs out of his eyes. Minho hums softly in response.

</p><p>"Come here" he says playfully and pulls Jisung gently towards him, grabbing his little waist and picking him up. Jisung squeals adorably at the sudden action but nevertheless lets Minho carry him to the bedroom. There, the brunet lays Jisung down carefully on the bed, sliding next to him a second later and pulling the covers over the both of them. He attaches himself to the rapper who lets out a quiet giggle and pulls him even closer until there's no more space left between their bodies.

</p><p>"Goodnight Sungie, baby." Minho whispers, his voice muffled as his face is buried in the spot where Jisung's neck meets his shoulder.

</p><p>"Goodnight hyungie."

</p><p>And so, they fall asleep like that, happy to have at least shared a moment together during this hectic period of time. And in the end, they both know it: with just a little bit of patience, everything will be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was it!! Thx sm for stopping by. Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>